


You're my blondie

by Addicted2u



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: So, this is the translation of 'tu es ma blondie'Basically porn between Paul and Antoine during their meeting at Claire Fontaine.Set during early 2017, when Antoine had long blonde hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the translation, hope you'll like it :)   
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos, it's always a pleasure to see it.  
> Enjoy!

 

The preparations for the World Cup had started, and the players of the French Team will finally meet together at Claire fontaine. Antoine had arrived among the first ones, he greeted the few teammates who were already there, the staff members and of course, the coach, then, went to his room where he put his bag and his belongings, before lying down on his bed. He was so eager to see Paul after all this time, he really had missed his friend, however, he secretly had started to have feelings for the latter, seeing Paul in the selection had become insufficient for the Atletico Madrid striker, he wanted to see him more often, much more often.

 

 Antoine had dyed his hair in a pale platinum blonde color, in order to change his look, the color perfectly matched his big blue eyes, and this mop gave him a younger look, cuter, more ... feminine, and Paul obviously hadn’t missed that detail, He just had crossed the threshold of Antoine's room, and that was the first thing he noticed: his haircut, long and silky, the young man was troubled, Antoine was very beautiful.

 

-There's my Grizou! Exclaims Paul,

 

Antoine jumped before recognizing the voice of Paul and managed to quicky get up from the bed and hugged him,

 

-Hey Paul, how are you doing? Said Antoine standing out from the embrace of the taller,

 

-I'm fine, what about you? He said, running his fingers through the blond locks of his teammate,

 

Antoine blushes slightly to the touch,

 

 -I’m okay!

 

He couldn’t help staring at Paul, he had missed his face so much, and his body too, it was as if he _needed_ it so bad.

 

-Hey, this new color suits you very well! Said Paul fingers always entangled in the hair of the smallest,

 

-Th... Thank you, said Antoine cheeks now full red,

 

Pogba sketches a small smile, he too would have sworn that if he didn’t have this skin tone, his cheekbones wouldn’t have escaped the effect that Antoine had on him, this guy was literally becoming his crush, and he was well decided to make him _his_ during this weekend.

 

\- What are you doing tonight? Asked the taller,

 

-Nothing special since tomorrow is training,

 

-Wanna watch a movie together tonight? Paul asked, hands now stroking Antoine's forearm, the latter shuddered before releasing a shy "okay"

 

The two teammates separate, and Antoine lies down again on his bed, he felt something very disturbing, the caresses of Paul were obviously the cause, he quickly looked down to his main problem: his cock was very hard, his erection was even quite apparent, that's how he closes his eyes, his hand dipped in his underpants, his head thrown back against the pillows, and his fingers making subtle back and forth movements on his entire length,

 

-Mhh ... Paul, he moans,

 

His voice had expressed his feelings, he imagined Paul's hand instead of his, He imagined Paul taking him on that bed, his big, thin fingers exploring his frail and shivering body, his tongue against his and his leg between his thighs.

 

Antoine was now panting, his pants dropped to his knees and his underwear pulled enough to expose his short pubic hair, he spread his thighs and accelerates the pace, masturbating his cock faster, with less controlled movements, his cheeks were red, his thin lips bright and rosy and his mouth open to let some silent moans so that no one could hear what he was doing, his now messy hair covered his eyelids.

                                                   

In a last long groan, he came on his fingers, imagining one last time the sensation of Paul deep in him, he let go of his always erected member with his trembling hands, arranges his clothes before immediately go to his bathroom.

 

What he ignored was that during all this time, the door of his room wasn’t completely closed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut, from desire to love.  
> hope you liked the story, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, it's always a pleasure to see it :)  
> And also, i'm thinking about writing a new one with Mbappé, if you ship him with another player, leave your requests in the comments!  
> ENJOY  
> Love you all!, kiss xx

 

 

 

Paul was calmly sitting with two of his teammates, Benjamin and Presnel, both men were playing FIFA and screaming when one of them managed to score, while himself was bored on his phone, or rather, his mind didn’t let him think about something rational, especially after what he had seen just a few minutes ago, the image of Antoine giving himself so much pleasure and moaning his name had him going crazy, he also had a boner, just at the sight of his friend spread on his bed, he so much  wanted to enter and give Antoine what he wanted, make him shudder under his body, but difficult was the temptation, he didn’t want to rush his teammate, fearing of losing him, he felt Antoine so fragile, his pale skin and frail body, not to mention his innocent look and childlike smile, he thought he could break him just by touching him, and God knows how bad he wanted to touch him.

Later, it was already 8 pm and all the players had to go down to the large room to have dinner together, Paul got up and went to the dining room, while talking on the way with Raphael, who had problems with the charger of his tablet, the two players went down the stairs before reaching their respective places at the table, Paul glanced quickly before seeing Antoine already sitting next to Kylian, his hair still wet and was dressed a simple white t-shirt and shorts. The tallest went directly to sit next to him,

\- Already here? Paul laughs,

-What, I'm actually really hungry! Antoine said while laughing,

Oh that beautiful, beautiful smile, the way in his thin, sweet lips tense to expose his beautiful white teeth, he had dreamed to explore this mouth, in all possible ways.

Meanwhile, the dishes were already served, Paul and Antoine had taken pasta as usual, they ate quietly, while discussing together, Paul took advantage a few times to slip his hands on the firm thighs of the smallest, which didn’t escape the latter who shuddered every time the touch repeats itself.

 Everyone had finished eating and headed to the rooms, and as expected, Antoine and Paul went to Paul's room for their movie night.

-Well, what shall we watch? Antoine asks, throwing himself on the bed of the youngest,

-I have a lot here, Answer Paul while digging in his computer, what kind of movie do you want ? Continues he,

\- Uh …I don’t know, action,

-The maze runner 2, is that alright for you?

-Yeah, besides, I hadn’t seen it yet,

-Cool, me too, I had just downloaded it,

Paul plugs the USB key and they lay together on the bed in front of the TV.

It was certainly not the best movie to have sex, thought Paul, but after what he had seen in Antoine's room, he knew that it wouldn’t take much to finally have him on his bed.

And he was right, it was even fast enough, the movie had started only since 40 minutes and Antoine, apparently bored, had his hand on Paul's, the latter doesn’t miss the opportunity and comes to wrap their fingers, Antoine turns his gaze to him, and with his other hand, Paul strokes the now dry hair of the older, he approached slowly, without letting go of his eyes, these blue eyes were just shouting at him for approaching more, and that's what he did, Paul then sealed their lips and Antoine let him do it by closing his eyes, the kiss quickly becomes more sensual when Antoine opens his mouth, leaving a passage to Paul’s tongue for finally explore the hot cave, their tongues intertwined, always caressing shyly, the fear of the reaction of the other still present, but Paul lengthened Antoine, the latter spread his thighs, as if he already approved any actions from the striker, and Paul got between them, tearing off the older man's t-shirt, they ended the kiss and Paul began to kiss every patch of skin he found, fluttering his neck that he found pleasantly soft and milky, leaving some discrete red marks, then licking his nipples one by one, Antoine was thrilled, his fingers taking refuge in the short hair of the youngest, gently sighing his pleasure, but these sighs, Paul wanted to hear them a little more , much more, he wanted to make him scream tonight, he wanted to please the blonde, but he preferred to go slowly.

Paul gently pulled away from his friend, the latter frowned, but relaxed quickly when the youngest removed his shirt, to undress Antoine's shorts, he moaned at the touch of the gesture, feeling the cold air graze his hot thighs and erection. The Mancunian striker went very slowly, admiring every reaction he was doing, which displeased his partner, who growls,

-More ... please Paul, he moaned,

-It's been a long time since you wanted it to happen, yeah? Answer Paul look teasing,

-More than you ever thought, he said, cheeks already reddened and pupils dilated with desire, Paul stares at him,

-You're so beautiful, he compliments and Antoine would have sworn to blush even more if possible, Paul finally removed the shorts of the oldest before melting again on his lips, licking  before biting them while Antoine caresses his muscular chest, he then hurried to touch his erection but Paul grabs his wrist,

-Not so quickly my grizou, be patient,

Antoine squealed with displeasure, as Paul spread his thighs to put them on both sides of his waist, caressing them in passing, they growled when their two erections still covered brush against each one. Paul then begins to thrust against the older, making their two erected cocks against one another again, Antoine lets his head fall against the pillow, unable to think of anything other than his lover now against him, giving him the most great pleasure that he’d never felt before, the thrusts become more erratic and uncontrolled, kisses sloppier and disordered, between teeth, tongues and saliva, sweat beaded on their respective bodies, they broke off to catch their breath, Paul sighed, his jogging no longer supporting his member now completely stiff, he sits on the edge of the bed while Antoine still in his underwear crawls towards him like a baby lion, he caresses the penis of his partner,

 -Don’t worry, I'll take care of it, he said licking his lips,

-What? b- ,

Paul couldn’t finish his sentence that Antoine is kneeling on the floor, almost tearing the jogging of his friend, to come lick his thighs and crotch through the underwear,

 -Remove it baby, whispers Paul,

-Is it an order? Laughs Antoine,

\- ...

-Or what? He continues,

-If not then I'm going to fuck you without preparations and you're going to have trouble playing, he answers by gently pulling his hair,

Antoine swallows; he liked the sudden violent gestures of Paul that would turn him on more than anything. Without retorting, Antoine removed the underwear of his partner and the first thing that struck him was the size, he had obviously seen Paul naked several times under the showers, but never erected, his cock was really huge.

-Do you like it? Paul asked with a proud smile,

Antoine blushed before approaching the object of his craziest desires, oh yes he liked it, he knew it was going to make miracles inside him, he began to kiss and then lick all the length, and finally take it in the mouth, applying movements back and forth around his cock, Paul no longer holding it, pulls him by the hair to take the full length in his mouth, Antoine not used, choked, coughing around the inflated member of the young man, this doesn’t stop Paul from guiding the head of his friend, inflicting a fast pace, groaning with pleasure , decidedly, Antoine was talented,

-I have dreamed about it so much, whispers Paul, his eyes inked in the beautiful view he had before him, Antoine, red cheeks, everything was sensual in him, his mouth warm and open to welcome the huge dick of the youngest, sucking all the length , his thin torso white as snow, highlighting his pink nipples hard with desire, his small hollow navel, blond messy hair, and Paul believed he could come when the blond raised his eyes to him, those eyes as blue as the ocean, he could give everything to see those eyes again on him, but he is quickly challenged by the hand of Antoine which rushes into his own underpants, starting to palpate his member, the youngest then let go of his head and pulls him violently on the bed,

 -Don’t touch yourself, understood? He said, pulling out the hand of Antoine of his underwear,

-But Paul, I want it so bad...

-What do you want? Said Paul while taking the older man's wrists to put them under his head,

\- I want you to fuck me Paul, Please; I want it inside me so bad, he begs,

\- You know, I saw you earlier, when you were masturbate in your bed, said Paul, his hand venturing into the underwear of his partner to caress his plump buttocks,

 Antoine looks away shyly,

-Look at me, you don’t know it was like to see you like that, I wanted to enter and take you right there, now I finally have the chance to do it, so I don’t want your beautiful little eyes to look elsewhere than me, understood?

-O...Okay,

-You have such a beautiful ass, He said spreading his buttocks,

Antoine didn’t even have time to think or respond to the words of the youngest, that he felt his underwear go down and two fingers penetrate him, the heat rises very quickly when the fingers already touched his prostate, Antoine accustomed to the intrusion, and started impaling himself on the fingers of his friend, Paul removed his fingers and sit down,

-Come here grizou, show me how much you want it inside you,

Antoine sits on the Paul’s lap, he positions the erection against his entrance and moaned his pleasure, the dick was much more imposing than the fingers, but Paul gives him time to get used to it, once the pain is blurred, Antoine starts to go up and down slowly, then starts faster movements, Paul encourages him with words, kisses and caresses , while grasping his buttocks to help him move better, they made love for few minutes before Paul puts him on his back, raising his legs on his shoulders and penetrates him once again, the new position ejects a whiff of pleasure to both men and Paul touches almost every time the prostate of Antoine while masturbating him with the same pace that his thrusts, without ever letting go of his eyes,

-Do you like what I do to you?

-Mhh..Yeah, your ... cock getting bigger and bigger in me, I'm not going to hold it Paul ~,

-You are braver than that grizo,  He said, going harder and faster,

-Yes ... but it's too good, he yells almost,

-You don’t know what effect you have on me, every time you look at me with those innocent eyes; you can’t imagine all the things I wanna do to you,

The words of the youngest were sending heat waves in the body of Antoine, who squirms with pleasure,

\- Stop Paul, I'm going to ... mhh ... I'm gonna come,

-Wait a little, I want us to ... come together,

 Antoine wraps his arms around the stroke of his lover and they kiss languidly,

\- Look at you, I've never seen anything more beautiful, tell me whom you belong to, baby boy, Whisper Paul in his ear, stopping all movements on the cock of his partner,

-Ah ... .to ... mhhh ... you,

-Say it correctly, he said pulling his hair,

-mhh ...I belong to you Paul, he managed to articulate,

-I love you, he said caressing his soft hair,

-M ... I love you too Paul,

That's how they came together, and fell asleep in each other's arms, the television still on.

It's a new love story that begins in the French team.


End file.
